


Guess what, I love you

by Karyto_Kinetsu



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I guess is will spoil Despair arc, M/M, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karyto_Kinetsu/pseuds/Karyto_Kinetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda felt so lucky to have a new trip after he got suspended. But who the fuck know that woull kick him to a problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess what, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, poor Komaeda, he be trap in his spiral bad and good luck

Komaeda looked at his letter, It was a letter to invite him went to a foreign to play in more than six month, well, that was his good luck, then...well, did that the reason why he be slapped by Chisa-sensei?

Komaeda and his closer servant prepare for a new trip, he decided to going alone, until the school called him.

"Huh, get along with another student?" The green gray eyes widened "It's not a problem about money, just why?"

"Please Komaeda, I couldn't find anyone but you can do that" Jin said with a sigh

"Uh...that...'s okay, but who?" Komaeda felt so dizy, what the hell had just happened, Headmaster of his school was begginf him just to make he get along with someone

"He is Hinata Hajime, He used to be a Resever Student, but now we find his talent, so I think I will lwt him go along with you to be familiar with talent"

"Are you sure that will be a good idea, I mean, I just-"

"It will be fine, you don't need to worry, so, thanks to accept Komaeda-kun" Jin cut of the phone before Komaeda could say any word to low himself


End file.
